


Too Late to Hold On

by PrimeAutobots



Series: Various Human AUs [6]
Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Battle, Death, Depression, M/M, Military, Sadness, War, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: It is surprising just how much damage one death can do.





	1. Final

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I worte to fill the War/Romance/Tragedy genre.  
> I may post the drafts (Some are pretty different).
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short story I worte to fill the War/Romance/Tragedy genre.  
> I may post the drafts (Some are pretty different).
> 
> This is the final copy. I have used the Australian Military Ranking system. 
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

The small shadowed figure of the Major General wandered the hallways, to the officers’ quarters of the Alpha Military Base. He was completely unaware of the worried and anxious glances cast in his direction from the other residents. The once bright and cheerful man reverted to a bleak and almost ghostly being, nothing but a shell of his former self. A man who formerly lit up a room with a single smile; now distressed a crowd upon arrival.

The once lively military base was now muted and desolate. The shock of a single person’s death had affected them all. The pained screech of the Lieutenant-General still echoed through their minds. The sight of their Lieutenant-General’s bloody body haunted them. The death of a man so quiet and stoic, rarely seen beyond his office and the battlefield, had devastated one of the strongest military forces.

The Major General locked his quarter’s door behind him. His head thumped back against it and he slid to the ground. His knees rose to his chest, he buried his face in them and wrapped his arms around his legs. The death of his superior and lover had overwhelmingly torn him apart. Memories and flashbacks of the battle ruthlessly haunted him, day and night. He remembered so distinctly what the love of his life, his stability in the storm of war, had said before he died in his arms.

The Major General could remember rushing across the battlefield then skidding through the dirt to his superior’s side. He could vividly recall the blood that had oozed from the fatal bullet wound in his love’s chest. The words they had exchanged echoed firmly his in mind.

“No… No! I can’t lose you, Chase. You can’t leave me!” The Major General grabbed his superior’s larger hands tightly as tears welled up in his eyes. The resounding boom of a bomb colliding with the earth echoed behind him, punctuated by a shower of dirt and rock.

Chase gently squeezed the other’s hands. “I’m sorry, Jazz.” The fading man gestured Jazz closer and the other man obliged, as the thundering of a medic’s footsteps approached. “I love you... so so much, beyond... what I can put into words.” The shout of soldiers from a distant unit drifted over the battlefield. “Stay... for me. The cause needs... you to finish this war. General Prime needs you, the... men need you.” The resonate bang and crack of gunshots lingered across the units. “This war... will never end if we... both go. It will destroy... everything in its path.”

Chase pressed a soft kiss to Jazz’s lips, a gentle but firm press together, spreading warmth throughout the both of them. The shorter man sobbed as the kiss broke and Chase’s strength gave out, the taller man falling onto his back. The bellow of officers and tacticians mixed together into a crescendo of sound.

Jazz’s body had shook as Chase had gone still, and he had sobbed violently as Chase’s breathing and heartbeat stilled.

The Major General took a deep shuddering breath and held in a crushing sob. Every new day without Chase became harder than the last. Not a day passed where he wished that he was no longer alive, where he wished to be reunited with his superior and lover. But the military needed him. They needed his skills and the intelligence he had gathered. He was the basis for the special operations unit, and without him it would crumple. The storm of violence and hurt they called war waited for no one.

It was hard to believe how much they, _he_ , had relied on the Lieutenant-General and lead tactician, but Jazz had not realised until Chase was gone. Until it was too late.


	2. Draft 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draft 1!  
> Pretty unedited because I ended up fliping it entirely.

A bloodchilling screech stilled part of the battlefield. Heads whipped around to face the sound and many froze in horror. Chase, second in command of the army, stood with his hands covering his chest, blood oozing out from under them, his face pale with shock. The tall man collapsed to the ground gasping.

“Chase!” Jazz, third in command of the army, screamed.

The short man’s face contorted in fear, horror and anger. He tensed up and roundhouse kicked his opponent in the stomach before shooting in the direction of his superior. The saboteur dashed through the front lines towards the back where the tactical unit was stationed. Soldiers dived out of the way as the Ops agent dashed through and towards the battlefield. Medics could be seen dashed behind him, but nowhere near as fast as the saboteur.

Jazz skidded to his knees beside the taller man. “Chase. Chase.” Jazz chanted,  his voice wobbling.

“Jazz…” The SIC coughed violently and blood dribbled down his cheek.

“You’ll be okay. Ray will get here.” Jazz’s hands shook as he raised them and pressed down on the bullet hole.

Chase winced in pain and weakly pushed Jazz’s and away. “Jazz… Nothing can be done, love. The bullet is too deep. It got my heart.”

Tears welled up in Jazz’s amber eyes. “No… No. I can’t lose you. You can’t leave me!” Jazz grabbed Chase’s larger hands and held them tightly.

Chase gently squeezed Jazz’s hands. “I’m sorry, love.” The black haired man motioned Jazz closer and the other obliged. “I love you. Stay and fight. The army needs you. Prime needs you.”

Chase pressed a soft kiss to Jazz’s lips before falling back onto the ground.

Jazz sobbed as the loving kiss broke and buried his head in Chase’s shoulder. “I love you too. Only for you will I continue but once this war is over I’m joining you my love.”

“And I will wait for that day Jazz.” He weakly stroked Jazz’s back.

“I love you. Do your best love.” Chase gasped out before he went still.

Jazz sobbed violently and pressed harder into Chase’s shoulder. He felt as the man stopped breathing and as his heart stopped beating.

Footsteps thundered up and slowed to a stop. Jazz lifted his head and looked at Ray with a heartbroken expression.

“No… Chase…” Ray dropped his medkit before embracing Jazz. “Oh Jazz, I’m so sorry.”

Jazz turned and buried into the medic. He would push on and live for Chase. It would be hard and he would struggle, having to rely on his friends desperately, but he would do it, just for Chase.


	3. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draft 2!

The small shadowed figure of the third in command wandered the hallways to the soldier’s quarters of the Alpha Military Base. He was completely unaware of worried and anxious glances cast in his direction from the other residents. The once bright and cheerful man reverted to a bleak and almost ghostly being, nothing but a shell of his former self. A man that could once light up a room with a smile now distressed one the moment he stepped through the door.

The once lively military base was now muted. Everyone was surprised by just how much a single person’s death had affected them all. The pained screech still echoed through their minds. The sight of their second in command’s bloody body haunted them. The death of a man so quiet and stoic, rarely seen beyond his office - excluding on the battlefield -, had devastated one of the strongest military forces.

The third in command locked his quarter’s door behind him. His head thumped back against it and he slid to the ground. His knees rose to his chest, he buried his face in them and wrapped his arms around his legs. The death of his superior and lover had overwhelmingly torn him apart. Memories and flashbacks of the battle ruthlessly haunted him, day and night. He remembered so distinctly what the love of his life, his stability in the storm of war, had said before he died in his arms.

* * *

“Jazz… Nothing can... be done, love. The bullet... is too deep. It got my heart.” The second in command said lowly, his voice raspy, as Jazz pressed his hands against the fatal bullet wound.

Tears welled up in third in command’s crisp amber eyes. “No… No! I can’t lose you, Chase. You can’t leave me!” Jazz grabbed Chase’s larger hands and held them tightly.

Chase gently squeezed Jazz’s hands. “I’m sorry, love.” The fading man gestured Jazz closer and the other man obliged. “I love you... so so much, beyond... what I can put into words. Stay... for me. The cause needs... you to finish this war. Prime needs you, the... men need you. This war... will never end if we... both go. It will destroy... everything in its path.”

Chase pressed a soft kiss to Jazz’s lips before his strength gave out and he fell onto his back. The shorter man sobbed as the gentle kiss, filled with the utmost love and tenderness, broke.

Jazz buried his head in Chase’s shoulder. “I love you too, more than words can describe. Only for you will I continue but once this war is over I’m joining you, my love.”

“And I will... wait for that... day, Jazz.” He wheezed, and weakly placed his hand on Jazz’s back.

“I love... you. Do your... best, my love.” Chase gasped out before he went still.

* * *

The third in command took a deep shuddering breath and held in a crushing sob. Every new day without Chase became harder than the last. Battles became tougher and morale dropped significantly. It was hard to believe how much they had relied on the second in command, but no one had realised until he was gone. Until it was too late.


End file.
